


Under Suspicion

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: An intelligence review flags up that the retired Brigadier is acting  out of character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have altered the dates for the Mawdryn Undead so the "UNIT Dating controversy" is addressed. I've also pinched some of the Dr Who and Lethbridge-Stewart novel characters.

Colonel Bill Bishop was reading the file on his desk next to it was a bulky personnel file with more top secret stamps on it than were necessary. His wife Ann came in and said “Penny for your thoughts Bill.”

“Whitehall are wetting themselves because an ex senior officer is acting out of character, they’re worried they’ve got another sleeper spy. Sir John Sudbury has asked me to take a look at it.”

“Do you think there’s anything in it?” She asked.

Bill turn the pages of the personnel file to the photo of the officer and slid it across the desk to his wife.

She looked down at the photograph and burst out laughing, “Alistair, they’ve got to be joking! Have they lost their senses. Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, a spy!”

“He’s been acting out of character in the last few weeks. He’s gone off radar about half a dozen times. No one knows where he’s gone, he doesn’t tell anybody where he’s been. He also has the knack of losing surveillance teams.”

“But why are they watching Alistair?” Ann asked.

“It's those stupid idiots in the Intelligence services, they do a sweeping review of all ex senior officers every couple of years. Well, it was Alistair’s turn to be watched and they were suspicious when he left the train at Whitechapel and took a taxi in to the city.”

Ann looked at Bill nonplussed. “Alistair never uses the underground, I can’t say I blame him. Not after 69.”

“ We once had to pursue Johnston through the underground,” Bill said, “at one point Alistair was on the verge of hyperventilating, as we got near Covent Garden!” 

“What I saw down there was bad enough, Bill. But poor Alistair lost a whole platoon of men. Now days they would give him treatment after suffering such a trauma. Back then it was a mug of sweet tea and straight back in at the deep end.”

Bill nodded he had met Alistair not long after, he knew the Colonel had suffered from nightmares and flash backs to the London event as it was called.

“Well once their suspicions were raised they redoubled their effort!” Bill went on, ”Unfortunately for them Alistair became aware he was being watched and he lost them every time. It’s getting worrying for the intelligence people, a 60 year old man should not be able to lose a team of 6 intelligence officers, who are using high-tech equipment. They are having to think of new ways of trying to keep tabs on him but so far nothing is working.”

“So our own Intelligence people are following Alistair as a standard security check.” Ann said.

Her husband just nodded.

“ But Alistair, doesn't know it’s just a routine check, or that it is our own people, who are following him.” 

“Right again.” Bill said.

“So Alistair, being Alistair is losing them! Bill, if this wasn't so worrying, I would be trying to sell it to the BBC as a new comedy show.”

“The thing is, why has Alistair changed his routine. For six years you could set your Calendar by him, but there is no denying over the last month his routine has changed!" 

“You don’t think he might have connected up with Kate again do you?” Ann asked hopefully. “ You know how protective of her he is.”

Her husband shook his head. “No, the security men have been checking out Kate since this was first flagged up and there’s no sign of Alistair.”

“And now he's disappeared totally, they can't find him anywhere.”

Ann looked worried.

“The intelligence boys are getting to look a right bunch of idiots. I’m getting to worry that if they do find Alastair they’re going to give him a bit of a rough time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Doris Wilson was angry. She looked at the casserole dish in the oven, it had already been cooking for two hours longer then it should have been. Her annoyance had, moved to worry, had he had an accident? After she had turned on the local radio for the hourly weather and travel news, she knew there were no problems reported, so she was feeling annoyed again.

This was the fifth time this month that Alistair had failed to turn up when they had arranged a date. Their first few dates after they had met up again had been well, wonderful. She still felt a thrill when she looked at her engagement ring. But these last few weeks she had started to worry that maybe Alistair had been having second thoughts. He had started by missing two of their Wednesday trips to the garden centre. Then she had gone to the pub in Brighton where they had been going to meet up for their Sunday Lunch, before attending a concert. On that occasion she had spotted him across the road looking at her through the window, but when she had gone outside he was nowhere to be seen. She had phoned the school to be told that Mr Lethbridge-Stewart was away. 

He had phoned her from what sounded like a pub, the next day, to ask her to meet him at their old meeting place, at the usual time. She knew that was Brighton pier at 3pm, but again he hadn't shown up. When he had called again, sounding rather breathless and rather hurried she had told him to be here tonight for dinner or he could forget all about them being engaged!

When the phone rang she was about to give him her opinion on his behaviour. 

“Alistair if that's...”

“Err, is that Mr Lethbridge-Stewart’s .. friend.” the young woman asked hesitantly.

Doris was worried. “Yes, and you are?”

“I'm Jerrie, we’ve met, I work in the school office!”

“I remember,” Doris said. Jerrie was married to an ex paratrooper who was in and out of hospital with PTSD. Alistair, was always very supportive towards her. He was very aggrieved that the Army didn't do more to help troops like him.

“Look, I know this isn't really my concern, but is Mr Lethbridge-Stewart with you?” Jerrie asked.

“No,” Doris said, “why do you ask?”

“Oh dear, I think he may be ill again!” The young woman said in a worried tone of voice.

“Ill?" Doris asked “In what way ill?”

“Well the same way my David get sometimes with his PTSD, not sleeping, reliving all the horrors of war. It can get very frightening at times, for David and me.”

“Alistair has told me about your husband's problem.”

“Well, I know he understands, because he said he had it rather bad at one time himself. That's why he left the Army. Also he had a bit of a breakdown a few years ago, but he seemed to be over that.”

This was news to Doris. 

“I think if he has had a relapse. It may have been triggered by those people who have been hanging around the school, asking questions about him. Once he knew about them he started to, well act funny. Then one morning he just missed classes and when we checked up he had gone. His home was locked up. Then two days later it had been broken in to. My David, said it sounded like maybe someone from the Brigadier's past was after him.”

Doris was getting worried. Why would someone from Alistair’s past be trying to get him.

“Well, the thing is,” the young woman said hesitantly, “I saw him today, at Vauxhall station in London. He looked like he'd been sleeping rough. I tried to speak to him but he ran off. I told my husband and he said that maybe we should let someone know. A friend, not someone from the Army and I remembered you. I have been ringing up all the D Wilsons in the area.”

Doris heard this but didn't take it in. “Alistair sleeping rough!” she said. 

“Yes,” the woman said, “and he didn't look well, not well at all.”

Doris bit her lip, “Thank you Jerrie!” she said.

Doris sat worrying about what she had just been told. What was she going to do? Who could she contact? After a lot of thought she decided she would go to Vauxhall station tomorrow and see if she could find him. It was nearly 1 am when she headed to bed.

Her phone rang again just after 2.30 am, she answered the call and just said “Yes.” 

Alistair’s voice. “Outside The Argyle Oxford Circus, tomorrow 11 am. Take care. Doris, whatever happens, always remember, I love you!” the phone went dead. She felt like her head would explode.


	3. Chapter 3

The man walked quickly away from the phone box and walked towards Vauxhall bridge. He stood on the footpath as though looking at the river, in reality he was checking he wasn't being followed. He headed back across the bridge and cut down a back street towards Perry St and Vauxhall archers, in the far corner the sign over the door of the last arch used was very faded, it said A.G.L.S. Storage, that had been Yates and Benton's little joke. It had been an old UNIT storage facility, empty now of all but very basic living facilities. Toilet and wash basin, a small primus stove, kettle, toaster and a camp bed. Alistair had paid the rent on it from a private account to keep it off the UNIT books. It had come with a 20 year lease, that had 6 years to run, he wasn't sure why he had kept it but every few months he still visited, collected any mail, paid the electric bill and rates. He checked and renewed the emergency supplies as necessary. No one but Alistair, Yates and Benton had known about this particular UNIT facility. 

It was a safe house of sorts, very dated now but the important thing was it was not traceable back to him. He had a supply of clothing and food that he had stashed there a few weeks ago when he had first spotted the people following him. Although the place had a rodent problem his stores were safe in what had been the armoury. Basically a walk in strong room hidden behind a massive steel cupboard. Today it held little more than his own revolver, a box of rounds, half a dozen smoke grenades and the keys and combination to the Goodge Street Armoury. 

Although Alistair felt lost without it he wasn't going to be carrying a gun when he went to meet Doris. He wasn't giving those following him an excuse to become trigger happy, if Doris could be in the firing line.

At 8 am Alistair visited the old Lambeth Baths, a left over from when the area was full of slum housing with no bathrooms. He entered as a scruffy labourer and left dressed as a typical city office worker in dark suit. He had shaved off his moustache. He stopped at the news agents on the corner and bought a copy of the times and headed towards Oxford Circus to check out the meeting ground.

After several checks he was sure there was no one watching the area. He went into a small cafe and bought a breakfast and coffee, sitting several tables in from the window and facing into the cafe. The mirror on the back wall, that had an advertisement for Bovril on it, allowed him a fairly good view through the open door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Doris caught the 9.15 train to London, unaware of the young man following her. 

The people following Alistair had spotted the same woman in the vicinity of their target several times. Enquiries had led them to Doris Wilson and an address in Pyecombe. With no other leads a two man team had been put on to her and a phone tap ordered. So now they knew where Lethbridge-Stewart would be. Terry Price, the team leader, had decided to wait until the woman met up with Lethbridge-Stewart then they would have leverage to make sure he cooperated.

Sally Forman the agent monitoring the phone calls had been worried about the mention that the person they were looking for could be suffering from PTSD. She had checked back in the subjects records, he was a highly decorated officer and he had retired unexpectedly early from a secret UN organisation. There were hints of this retirement being due to ill health, but things like that were never openly admitted. She had flagged this up to Price, who just cited the fact the man had enough about him to go to ground so he was sure there was nothing wrong with him. Still concerned Sally put a report into her supervisor.

Doris was stood outside the Argyle. Alistair circled the area twice before approaching. He was worried, things didn't feel quite right and he was preparing to walk away when he saw Doris’s face, she looked upset, tired and very worried. What was he doing to her? She didn't deserve this! Why had his past come back to haunt him now? Hadn't he lost enough already, doing his duty? He couldn't stand the thought of losing Doris as well! Oh to hell with it! 

He walked up fast, linked arms with a surprised Doris then headed quickly towards the taxi rank outside Oxford circus station. Just as they got to the station entrance all hell broke loose. A tall man grabbed at Doris and Alistair pushed him away towards a second man who was following them. Then someone punched him and his head shot back into the wall. Doris screamed. Three young men started to intervene. Suddenly it was like one of those martial arts films they used to show in the UNIT Canteen on a Wednesday night. 

Alistair grabbed Doris’s arm and lead her into the station.

“We’ve got to get out of here!” Alistair muttered!

Doris bought tickets so they could passed through the barrier, and they boarded the train that was just about to depart. 

“Alistair what's happening?” asked Doris, worried and confused. 

“I don't know. Some people have been following me. I don't know why!” 

Suddenly Alistair was gripping her arm tightly. Looking around in a worried manner. 

“I've got to get to Goodge Street, I have orders to take command!” he looked at her confused, “Doris, you've got to get out of here. It's not safe. Once the Yeti regroup...”

She looked at him worried, “Yeti?” she asked, “I'm not leaving you now,” she said, “Alistair you need help!”

“Help, yes!" suddenly he took out his note book wrote a number and instructions. As they reached the next station Alistair kissed her, pressed the paper into her hand, then hurried off the train, before an even more confused and worried Doris could stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

The desk phone rang, Bill Bishop picked it up.

Can I speak to Colonel Bishop please.” the voice on the phone asked.

“Bishop, speaking!” he said.

“Sir, this is Southern command we have had a strange call come in, on the old Home Operations number. A lady wants to speak to Col Spencer Pemberton or General Hamilton or Lieutenant Bishop.”

Bill looked at his wife, puzzled, “Put her through.” he said as he put the phone onto the speaker.

“Is that lieutenant Bishop?” a female voice asked

“I used to be, I’m Colonel Bishop now.” 

The lady seemed worried and confused.

“I have a message for Col Pemberton or General Hamilton or Lieutenant Bishop” the lady said.

Ann said “Colonel Pemberton died twenty years ago and General Hamilton died six years ago. Is this message by any chance from Alistair Lethbridge Stewart?”

“I…think I better ring off…” the woman started to say.

“I'm Ann Travers Bishop,” she hurried on “I used to work for Alistair in the late 60’s and early 70’s, My husband Bill Bishop used to be Alistair's adjutant.” 

The lady at the other end of the phone seemed hesitant. 

“ We've been worried about Alistair recently. He's changed his routine and we haven't been able to contact him at the weekends.”

“I'm Doris Wilson. Alistair has been spending his weekends with me.” 

Ann looked at Bill who shrugged.

“I knew Alistair years ago, we met up again recently and became engaged.” 

“Doris what was Alistair’s message?” Bill asked.

“He told me to say the tunnels are blocked by web and they are regrouping at Goodge Street! Does that make any sense?”

Ann looked at Bill concerned, twenty years ago that message was important, but now it was just part of a long, best forgotten past.

“Doris, what happened before Alistair gave you that message?”

Ann heard a sob, “Doris?”

“Well Alistair had missed several of our dates. Then a friend of his from the school rang me and said she thought he may be suffering from PTSD. She had seen him in London sleeping rough. Then he rang me to arranged to meet. But when we met up suddenly there were men all around us. One of them punched Alistair and he hit his head. We managed to get away because some bystanders intervene. We ended up on the underground Alistair said he had to get to Goodge Street, to take command. He was really confused, he gave me the number to ring and that message!

“Doris, where are you now?” Bill asked.

He left me at Tottenham Court Road station, the last time I saw him one of those men was chasing him. The others are here. I’m in a phone box at Tottenham Court Road but I think they are looking for me.”

“Stay there Doris, I'll have police and army personnel with you in five minutes!”

Ann and Bill arrived at Tottenham Court Road station in 20 minutes. A Major had five members of a six man intelligence team sat in a store room at the station. They were forced to sit on the floor hands on their head and their trousers around their ankles. A handsome woman in her early 50’s was sitting on a chair outside the door. 

“Doris?”, Ann asked, 

The woman nodded tearfully! 

“I'm Ann Bishop” 

Doris was really worried, “Alistair is hurt, he hit his head really hard. He was acting really strange, he seemed so confused. Kept telling me to get out before the Yeti regrouped.”

Ann was very concerned hearing this, she forced a smile and said “Don't worry we'll find him!”

The Major was showing Bill the security footage of the attack on Alistair.

Ann saw her husband pull one of the security team up by his lapels. 

“You hit a 60 year old man so hard his head bounced off the wall.” He shouted, “You are lucky I don't leave you in this room with my men and let them show you what that feels like.”

“He could be a spy!” the man snarled.

“No, he's not, he's just a man who became concerned when he found he was being followed. The trouble has been he found it just too easy to spot you clowns! Not knowing who you were he went into hiding.”

Ann grabbed his arm, “Bill, I think Alistair could be in trouble, it sounds like he could be having flash backs to the London event. He's also got a head injury and he’s talking about Yeti.” 

“So why is he heading to Goodge Street?” Bill asked his wife.

“Because there is a Military Bunker under the station, that is were we were based during the London event” Ann told him. “I think Alistair is reliving that day!”


	6. Chapter 6

Alistair had changed trains twice and arrived at Goodge Street by 1pm. He could hear the Yeti roaring had seen their shaggy forms, but the people on the station had just stood looking at him as he yelled to them to get out, didn't they know London had been evacuated. His chest felt tight as he ran towards the end of the platform and the side tunnel he knew led down to the bunker. He was Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart and it was his job to take command of the troops based in central London, it was his job to defeat the Yeti.

Terry Price had been following Lethbridge-Stewart, for most of the morning. He knew this guy was trying to fool them. He still hadn't figured out who he was going to meet or where he was heading all he knew was he wasn't going to be made a fool of again! Following Lethbridge-Stewart to the end of the platform he saw him head down a dark service tunnel. Price pulled his gun and followed.

Alistair stopped at the large metal door of the Goodge Street bunker. The small torch he carried lit the key pad on the far side. He tapped in the code, he had been given by old Spence. Over the roar of the Yeti, which in reality was the sound of the 13.05 train leaving the main platform, Alistair heard the lock click open.

As he pulled the door open he heard a voice yell telling him to stay where he was and raise his hands.

“I'm, Colonel Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, 2nd Battalion Scott’s Guards,” he yelled back. “I’ve been sent to take command, in place of Colonel Pemberton! Are you Captain Knight?”

Price, blinked, what the hell was the old fool on about. That's when something hit Price hard over the head and he fell to the ground. 

“Well, done Jamie,” the Doctor murmured. “Now let’s get the Brigadier into the bunker and see how we can help him. And remembered, Jamie, call him Colonel, not Brigadier.”

Jamie stooped down and took the gun.

“Colonel, Lethbridge-Stewart, my dear chap, glad to have you here.” The Doctor said grabbing Alistair’s hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

Alistair blinked, “Doctor? Mr McCrimmon!” his face lit up. “Thank goodness! The Yeti are on the move, we have to collect the men and get over to Covent Garden to collect your police box!” 

“Has, he lost his marbles?” Jamie whispered into the little Doctor’s ear.

The Doctor gave Jamie a hard look, “No Jamie, he has just become confused, someone or something has been messing around with his memory. I need to get him into the TARDIS and have a look at his memory to see what has happened.”

The Brigadier was very unsteady on his feet, Jamie helped him to sit down. 

“Let me have a look at that crack on your head Colonel.” The Doctor said and as he stood behind the old soldier he applied pressure to the side of his neck and Lethbridge-Stewart Slumped back.

“Oh my!” the little Dr muttered as he bent over the Brigadier, who was laid on a couch in the TARDIS, where the Doctor and Jamie had carried him. He had his hands either side of the Brigadier's head. “How ever did your memories get in such a mess, and what's this huge gap and this damaged area, how did that happen!” 

“What is it Doctor?” Jamie asked.

“Oh no, this isn't right the little Hobo muttered.” After another pause. “It's impossible Jamie, it’s as if the Brigadier has had his memory jumbled by a massive surge of power! But how can that be? A surge of power that large would have killed him. I need to know when this happened and how.”

“But how are you going to find out?” Jamie wanted to know.

“Well I figure as this is the Brigadier it must have something to do with one of my future selves.”

“But Doctor how will you know which one ?” the little Scotsman asked.

“What year is it Jamie?” 

“1989 Doctor!”

“Well that means it is one of 3 to 6 who knows what has happened! No I think 3 to 5 as this damage doesn't seem recent!  
“So what are you going to do then Doctor?”

“I'm going to ask them Jamie, what else can I do!”

With that the Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated, it was possible to make telepathic connections to his other selves, it was certainly easier when they were in the same area of the time vortex. But where ever they were it was possible to link up. The Doctor put out his call.

Gradually the TARDIS screens started to show his future selves. The Fourth Doctor was the first to appear. “Oh my, it's the one with the teeth the little Doctor muttered to Jamie.”

“So that's going to be you,” Jamie asked. “Will, I be travelling with you then?”

The little Doctor looked uncomfortable.

The new face answered his question. “Yes, I’m the Doctor two regenerations down the line. As for if you will be still travelling with me, that Jamie, is for us to know and you to wonder about. It doesn't do for humans to know too much about the future!”

The Fourth Doctor noticed the man laid on the couch. “Is that The Brigadier? What's happened to him?”

“That's what I want to know! His memory is in a shocking state! Jumbled and parts missing!”

The new Doctor frowned, “Well is that unusual, he is human!”

“Another voice chipped in “The military minds are never the most sparkling!” 

“Who's that!” Jamie asked? Looking at the image of the craggy faced man with the frilly shirt.

“The next me, the Dandy!” the little Doctor muttered in distaste!

“This isn't normal and the Brigadier, is a more intelligent human then either of you gave him credit for!”

The second Doctor gave his future selves a very hard look and concentrated again! He saw his future selves eyes open wide as they were made aware of the Brigadier's condition. 

“But how did that happen?” the Third Doctor asked in a shocked voice?

“So neither of you have any idea? You never messed with his memory?” the little Doctor asked.

“Well,” the Third said, “I put him a couple of mental filters in, after the master had messed around torturing him with visions of harming his family. I also stopped him taking the death of his men to heart. I limited the blame he placed on himself because it was tearing him to pieces.” 

“Hmmm,” the little Doctor muttered, well whoever messed up his memories removed your filters so the poor man has been having flashes of the memories you tried to stop him suffering.”

The Third Doctor was rubbing his chin looking at his old friend with worry etched across his face.

The fourth Doctor was shaking his head. “It's a wonder the poor man hasn't ended up in a straight jacket!"

The Fifth Doctor who had been observing all this was looking very sheepish, but he didn't say anything. 

Tegan had been looking at the monitor and listening to the three Doctors talking. She could see that they were all very worried about the Brigadier.

Tegan had never been comfortable with how the Doctor had treated Brigadier Lethbridge -Stewart after that business on the Mawdryn space craft. 

Leaving him in 1982 with a large portion of his memory missing had seemed both cruel and reckless. There was no knowing what could happen. She had seen the Doctor face off against past enemies so leaving the Brigadier with large gaps in his memory could be dangerous. 

Then there had been the 1988 Brigadier, even though he seemed to have regained his memory Tegan knew returning memory was a tricky thing. A car accident as a child had resulted in a period of amnesia. When her memories had returned they had been very jumbled up and she had suffered terrible nightmares. What would the Brigadier’s nightmares be like given all the monsters and battles he had fought. She had urged the Doctor to go back and fix the 1982 Brigadier's memory and to go and check up on how the 1988 Brigadier was coping. But he had just shrugged off the idea claiming “The Brig is a tough old stick.” Tegan doubted anyone who had seen all the terrible things the old soldier would have seen would find regaining his memories easy.

“For goodness sake tell them Doctor! “ she shouted at her Doctor.

The fifth Doctor, didn't say anything. So she told them! 

“In 1988 the Brigadier met his 1982 self! On a space ship. There was a blast and the 1982 Brigadier lost his memory and the 1988 Brigadier got his memory back!”

After the condemnations had calmed down, the second Doctor asked. “So after this happened what did you do with the Brigadier?”

The 5th Doctor had now found his voice. We took the unconscious 1982 Brigadier back to his timeline.”

The other Doctors were horrified. 

“I meant to go back but we got caught up....”

“I can't believe he's me! The third Doctor choked out. Our best friend, a man willing to die to protect his planet, willing to die to protect us and you, abandoned him with large gaps in his memory!”

“six years, the fourth Doctor muttered you left him with memory loss for six years!”

“Once I met him in 1988 and realised he couldn't remember me, I helped him to get his memories back! He seemed fine with it!”

“Fine!” the second Doctor spluttered. Does this man look fine to you!” 

Ann, Bill and two of Bill’s team arrived at Goodge Street. Ann led them down the service tunnel to the door into the bunker. They found Terry Price laid on the platform. Ann checked his vital signs. As she did so Price began to recover. 

“Secure him!” Bill ordered his Sargent. “Keep him here!"

Ann keyed in the code she remembered from all those years ago. The doors to the bunker opened and Ann shuddered to see the familiar room, that had changed little over the years, except for the police box in the far corner.

Bill looked at the police box in awe, “Is that..?” he asked.

Ann nodded, “Yes, it must be, it is as my father and Alistair described it.”

Ann went and knocked on the door.

The argument and recriminations were in full swing. The fifth Doctor was finding it very difficult to stand up to the tirade from his former selves. Especially when they found out that the Brigadier’s accident had saved the Doctor’s life.

Jamie heard the knock on the door and looking at the monitor smiled. “Look Doctor,” he said to his own little Doctor, “it's Miss Travers!”

“Ann!” the little Doctor muttered happily and giving the fifth Doctor another glare headed for the TARDIS door.

He pulled the door open beaming a welcoming smile, “Ann my dear how wonderful to see you,” enveloping Ann’s small had in both his. He then turned his head sharply towards the army officer next to her and asked, “Who is this?"

“Doctor so lovely to see you again, this is my husband Bill Bishop!” 

“Husband, wonderful oh my dear, how wonderful!"

The little Doctor pumped Bill’s hand, murmuring “Lucky man, so pleased to meet you!”

“Doctor is Alistair here?”

“The Brigadier, yes, oh yes! So you and the Brigadier remained friends, good!”

The little Doctor led them back into the TARDIS.

“Dr Travers,” Jamie said pushing forward to shake her hand. 

Bill and Ann were both looking amazed at the interior of the TARDIS. 

“The Brigadier, said it was but wow, seeing is definitely believing!” Bill exclaimed. “It’s bigger on the inside this is amazing.”

Ann saw Alistair, and headed over to check him out.

“The Doctor hurried over, “Well we know what happened to him now!”

Ann nodded “Yes, well, we were worried when Alistair first started suffering memory loss. They diagnosed a mental breakdown! Which really upset him as you can imagine. I know he was relieved when last year he found out it was due to something he called the Blinovitch Limitation Effect and it happened because he met his previous self. Mind you it did trigger some PTSD symptoms. “

Bill nodded, “Yes, he has rather had it rough these last few years.”

The fifth Doctor was not making eye contact. As the little Doctor glared at him!

“Can you help him?” Ann asked. “I hope you can because he has a chance of happiness with a lady from his past and I would hate him to lose that opportunity. Alistair is rather special, he gave up a lot to keep Earth safe!” 

“Ann my dear, I assure you I'll do my best to make sure Alistair is as mentally strong as possible! We were discussing how to go about that very task!”

“It took over an hour , the little Doctor sat with his hands either side of the Brigadier’s head. Occasionally nodding as one of his other selves chipped in an idea!” finally he sat back. “Well hopefully that will help. He will sleep for at least another four hours but when he wakes up, his memory will be as it should be and we have made sure to tone down the more nasty bits. They will be there but not so vivid!”

Bill had ordered his men to detain the surveillance team at his HQ at Chelsea Barracks. As soon as the Doctor had finished Alistair was taken out of the TARDIS. Saying fond farewells the Doctor and Jamie left Ann and Bill to take care of Alistair. 

Bill watched in awe as the TARDIS dematerialised to the wheezing grinding sound. 

They arranged for an ambulance to take Alistair to the infirmary at Chelsea Barracks.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill and John Sudbury was sat next to Alistair’s bed. As he regained consciousness John Sudbury said.

“Well old man, you caused a bit of a flap!” 

Alistair blinked confused. “John?” he looked over towards Bill, “Bill, what's happened?”

John squeezed his shoulder “Nothing to worry about old man. I've sorted the little problem with the surveillance team out.”

Suddenly Alistair sat up, “Doris, oh no, what's happened to Doris? The train, I told her about the Yeti! She'll think I'm mad!”

Bill smiled, “Ann is sorting that out now!”

Half an hour later Ann opened the door to Alistair’s room, Doris walked in and swiftly went over to Alistair taking his hand. “I've been so worried Alistair!”

“I've explained to Doris about the London event!” Ann said. At Alistair’s worried look she said “Doris has signed the Official Secrets Act so there is no problem. You can now tell her anything you think she needs to know. I told her about you having a temporary relapse of your PTSD due to a shock and how it caused the Intelligence services to panic. She knows it has all been sorted out and the Doctors say with rest and care you will be back to normal in no time.”  
With this statement Ann's eyes twinkled and Alistair knew she had not told Doris about the Doctor, wonderful chap, all of them! 

Ann, Bill and John left them alone

Alistair looked at Doris , “Sorry to have worried you.” he said. “Things just got confused!”

She squeezed his hand “I was worried you'd changed your mind about us!” she said still a little unsure.

“Never!” Alistair assured her, ”I was just so worried those people would hurt you! I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

“That's never going to happen, Alistair!” she said smiling and holding his hand as tightly as she could.

In the TARDIS the little Doctor smiled at Jamie, ”I think that’s put the Brigadier's timeline back on track.”

“Aye, that's as maybe, but you didn't change that door code back to the one it was when we first got there.”

The little doctor slapped the side of his own head, “I knew there was something I had to do!”


End file.
